hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Fiesta
Hi-5 Fiesta was a Latin America children's television program. It's a fourth adaptation of Hi-5 series, whose original version (Australian) was created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans. It's the second version doesn't have the English language, but in Spanish. This is produced by Telefe and the Nuba Producciones in a co-production between Argentina and Mexico, which is displayed from December 21, 2014. This version is directed by Adriano Schmid and Michela Giorelli and produced two seasons between 2014 and 2016 with a total of 50 episodes in a format similar to the Hi-5 House (but not have The Chatterbox segment). Format The program remains similar to the format of the original, providing children with education through music, fun and movement. Hi-5 Fiesta caters to a wide range of children's learning styles, displayed through a classic segments within the program. Each show is built around a simple theme like colours, music, animals, or numbers. This version is a cut remake based on Hi-5 Australian's Series 8, 9 and 10. To try to differentiate from the Original Series, the scripts and songs (although re-arranged and changing choreography) were edited in a short time. Cast * Carolina Ayala: as Caro (Series 1-2) * Stefânia Roitman: as Stefi (Series 1-2) * Milena Martínes: as Mile (Series 1-2) * Javier Ramírez: as Javi (Series 1-2) * Adán Allende: as Doni (Series 1) * Rodrigo Llamas: as Rodri (Series 2) Educational Segments Each presenter hosts an education-centric segment of the show. At times, they're assisted by their co-presenters to display social skills and group problem solving skills. In Hi-5 Fiesta, each of the traditional segments. Body Move * Hosted by Caro (Series 1 - 2) * Nationality: Mexico This segment encourages body co-ordination skill development through dancing, hopping, jumping and stepping. Making Music * Hosted by Doni (Series 1) and Rodri (Series 2) * Nationality: Mexico This musical segment looks at concepts such as beat, rhythm, pitch and melody using pianos, guitars, bells and other instruments to his aid. Puzzles and Patterns * Hosted by Mile (Series 1 - 2) * Nationality: Brazil This segment focuses on logical thinking and mathematics looking at numbers, puzzles, patterns and problem solving. This segment also features Jup-Jup, an alien puppet who is not seen by Mile, but constantly plays tricks on her. Shapes in Space * Hosted by Javi (Series 1 - 2) * Nationality: Colombia This segment explores shape, colour, texture and pattern using various kinds of learning aids including coloured boxes, balls and play-dough. Word Play * Hosted by Stefi (Series 1 - 2) * Nationality: Argentina This segment looks at language and sounds with the help of her puppet friend Charlafina ("Fina"). Sharing Stories This last segment in all episodes includes all five presenters, who join together to present a story. This segment is to promote social skills and group problem solving. Songs of the Week The Songs of the Week featured in Hi-5 Fiesta just are a variety of classics from the original series. Series 1 (2014/2015) * La Gran Fiesta: Party Street (Series 9) * Que Feliz me Siento: Happy Today (Series 9) * Stop y Go: Stop And Go (Series 9) * Alrededor Del Mundo: Around The World (Series 9) * Abracadabra: Abracadabra (Series 10) Series 2 (2015/2016) * Dia de Pretender: Pretending Day (Series 8) * ¿Ya Llegamos?: Are We There Yet? (Series 8) * Creciendo: When I Grow Up (Series 10) * Saltar y Gritar: Jump And Shout (Series 10) * Maquina Del Tiempo: Time Machine (Series 9) Trivia *At the opening, the real characters are displayed in the form of mirror instead of the form window as in other versions. The Hi-5 Philippines also joined this "style". *Instead of "...and together we're Hi-5", the slogan said by original members and also other versions, it was changed to "... will begin the Hi-5's Party!" or "... and today we will make an incredible Hi-5's Party". *Unlike most other versions, the full name of the members don't appear individually during the reprise the song of the week (made of only the credits), just in Series 2, it appears the nicknames of the characters. *This version doesn't have an end in the same way as the other versions of the series (in this version, the episode is closed with the second musical score to which the final credits have been moved). *In this version, the Chatterbox puppet was renamed Charlafina (the Spanish version). In the first season, she was blonde and her hair was composed of auburn braids and was widely criticized on social networks. The season 2, Chats was recreated if looking more like the original version. *There are similarities in costumes between this and Hi-5 Australia/House especially in the "songs of the week": **The Around The World's costumes is a reference of the "Dance With The Dinosaurs" and "It's Our Planet" in Hi-5 House. **The Are We There Yet?'s costumes has colours and elements reminds "Underwater Discovery" in Series 13. **The Time Machine's costumes is similar to the "Ready Or Not" also in Series 13 but initially the next song would be "Peek-A-Boo", as this song of the week fits with the same costume. *The songs "Abracadabra" and "Stop And Go" were included in the Hi-5 Fairytale Tour in 2016 and the Hi-5 Series 17 in 2017. "Party Street" was also added in the latter. Category:Hi-5 Fiesta Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Carolina Ayala Category:Milena Martines Category:Stefania Roitman Category:Javier Ramirez Category:Rodrigo Llamas Category:Doni Allende Category:Discovery Kids